Sueños Quebrados
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [UA]. Sentía que quería reír, pero no porque encontrase algo de esto gracioso, sino porque adentro de su pecho algo bestial le gritó que cuando tuviese la oportunidad, abrasase a Petra Ral lo más fuerte que pudiese y se asegurase de que nadie volviese a apartarlo de ella.


_CATACLISMO_

* * *

 **RIVETRA WEEK 2017**

 **IV**

|| **Drogas.** ||

 _Sentía que quería reír, pero no porque encontrase algo de esto gracioso, sino porque adentro de su pecho algo bestial le gritó que cuando tuviese la oportunidad, abrasase a Petra Ral lo más fuerte que pudiese y se asegurase de que nadie volviese a apartarlo de ella._

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

Sueños Quebrados © Adilay Fanficker.

* * *

 **F** ic realizado en honor a la actividad _Rivetra Week 2017_.

 **T** ipo de Fic: One-Shot.

 **U** niverso: Alternativo.

 **G** éneros: Drama. | Tragedy. | Family. | Romance.

 **P** airings mencionados: Levi & Petra.

 **E** stado: Completo.

 **T** ema a tratar por el día 4: _Drogas._

 **Advertencias:** Violación. | Lenguaje soez. | Muerte de personajes.

 **N** otas de autora:

He de decir que este es uno de los fics más difíciles que he escrito ya que toca un tema que siempre he querido evitar: el consumo de drogas. Y no es porque sea en especial algo fuerte para mí, sino porque realmente jamás había planteado la posibilidad de tomar un punto tan complejo. Y es que lo es, investigar todo lo que el consumo de _cierta_ droga puede hacerle al cuerpo y a la cordura de un ser humano fue para mí una experiencia casi única y bueno… espero no haber hecho un mal trabajo planteándolo aquí.

Mmm, creo que como siempre se me fue la olla y ahora estoy viendo esto como si lo hubiese escrito otra persona (seguro fue Etoile 7.7). Por lo que quiero alertar desde ya que este fic no tendrá comedia o humor como los otros anteriores.

Así que si son especialmente sensibles les recomiendo salir de aquí y ya de plano tener mucha discreción.

Bienvenidos otra vez a uno de mis fics RIVETRA y gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Sueños Quebrados _** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

 _Abre la maldita boca, putita, y te juro que le cortaré el cuello a tu estúpida madre._

Desde ese momento Petra Ral sintió que Dios le había dado oficialmente la espalda. Y como muchas, se cuestionó durante mucho tiempo el por qué.

Ahora no era nada más allá que una simple muñeca rota.

…

La primera vez que Petra pensó en suicidarse lo hizo viendo a su madre cocinar tranquilamente un guiso con aroma casero y maternal único de una buena mujer que encuentra su motivación en la vida: cuidar a su familia. El olor que salía de una sartén inundó sus fosas nasales dándole nauseas.

Pero no prestó atención a esa sensación. O se engañó bien diciéndose que no lo estaba sintiendo.

Se centró en el cuchillo.

El cuchillo que su madre anteriormente había usado para cortar el queso reposaba sobre la mesa enfrente de ella mientras Petra fingía leer un libro de francés. El filo se veía muy bien; la llamaba, la anhelaba y le susurraba que lo tomase. El metal brillaba con la luz del día afuera de la ventana, el calor del sol sólo la molestó.

—Mamá, iré arriba a estudiar —dijo tomando su libro dándole la espalda a ese ser inanimado que pareció haberse entristecido al verla dándole la espalda.

—Claro, linda. No olvides bajar a comer.

—Sí.

Petra caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras donde por fin sintió el peso de todas sus emociones negativas golpearla nuevamente.

«Hoy vendrá también» pensó con los labios temblorosos.

Se aferró al barandal de las escaleras y sin pensárselo mucho subió corriendo apretando el libro sobre su pecho. El corazón latía tan, pero tan fuerte, que Petra podía oírlo.

Se encerró en su cuarto, puso el seguro (desde la semana pasada lo hacía) de la puerta y tirando el libro fue hasta su cama, de la cual sólo jaló la sábana y se la puso encima envolviéndose lo más que pudo. Protegiéndose.

La sábana se arrastró naturalmente mientras ella buscaba refugio en su esquina favorita: la que estaba más lejos de la cama y la puerta. Y temblando fue bajando poco a poco hasta que su pequeño trasero pegó contra el suelo. Entonces se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para llorar otra vez.

Se llevó sus delicadas manos a la cara y sollozó entre ellas.

 _Aún lo sentía._

Cerró sus delgadas piernitas y sintió el short de mezclilla adjunta a su delicada piel. Lloró aún más fuerte cuando sintió un pinchazo muy doloroso en su entrepierna; incomodidad, asco, horror.

Con su básico vocabulario, Petra Ral, de 8 años de edad, no supo cómo describir lo que sentía. No supo cómo calificarlo, cómo llamarlo, sólo sabía que jamás en su corta vida se había sentido tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando su mamá en una ocasión (cuando ella rompió, jugando, una figura de vidrio con forma de pantera) le dijo que ya no la quería.

Con mucho miedo (de hacerse más daño), Petra tragó saliva y bajó su mano derecha a su vientre. No pudo bajarla más, no pudo. Temía hacerse más daño después de la ducha que su madre técnicamente le obligó a tomar… un día después de aquello por apestar a _suciedad_.

Le dolió cuando se sentó en la bañera, le dolió cuando pasó sus dedos por su vagina y más le dolió cuando el agua caliente la tocó ahí. Y no sólo le dolió _ahí_ , sus costados también ardían, sus manos y su cadera. Su cuello no dejó de sentir más peso de lo usual y su espalda aún resentía los manotazos.

Ese día al salir del baño sintió que debía vestirse rápido.

Ya no más vestidos ni faldas; ya no más delicadas blusas coloridas o floreadas; ya no más.

Usando al inverno como excusa, Petra empezó a usar conjuntos de pans, algunos le quedaban chicos por lo poco usual que era que ella usase algo así pero eso no le importó, igual se metió en ellos y hasta el día de hoy no había un solo día en el que no cubriese todo su cuerpo.

 _»Hija, ¿acaso ya no te gustan tus faldas?_

 _»Tengo frío_ —siempre contestaba así, cortante y sin más explicaciones.

A veces se preguntaba si su padre, siendo el hombre noble que era, alguna vez había hecho algo similar con otra niña. No lo creía, su padre la cargaba sobre sus hombros, a veces le leía cuentos. Aun así no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hablarle sobre lo que había pasado.

Más porque hoy lo vería de nuevo.

Rogó a dios, rogó a cuanto dios se le ocurrió, juntó sus manitas sobre su pecho y repitió una y otra vez: _"Qué no se quede a dormir, qué no se quede a dormir, qué no se quede a dormir. Por favor, por favor, por favor"._

…

Toda la noche Petra sintió ganas de correr; esconderse; enterrarse bajo tierra y quizás, hasta de fugarse de su casa. Pero no, su madre la llamó, la convenció de usar un vestido floreado y un suéter blanco, y bajó con ella tomada de la mano escaleras abajo.

Su padre hablaba con _él_ , charlaban como los viejos amigos que decían ser y luego se giraron hacia ellas.

Al verlo sonreírle, Petra se aferró a la mano de su mamá. Esta pensó que su hija estaba siendo muy tímida y no tardó en hacer un chiste sobre eso, su padre y _él_ rieron con ella.

Posiblemente fue la paranoia, pero a la cabecita joven de Petra, llegó el pensamiento de que quizás _él_ se estaba burlando realmente de ella.

No tenía hambre; no tenía sed. Ni siquiera quería dormir, menos en su cama. Pero las escusas se le acababan al igual que la paciencia de su madre quien literalmente la hizo comerse el postre también.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —dijo el Señor Ral al terminar de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta—, ¿qué tal si duermes aquí hoy?

—Oh no, no puedo abusar de su generosidad.

—¿Qué va? Aún tenemos el cuarto de huéspedes en el piso de arriba.

—En serio, no quisiera ser una molestia.

 _No._

 _¡Papi, por favor!_

 _¡Por favor!_

 _¡PAPI!_

—¡Ninguna! Por favor, acepte quedarse —interrumpió su madre generosamente, sin saber, que esas palabras condenaron a Petra por siempre.

…

Se levantó agradeciendo la comida, no besó a su madre como siempre lo hacía y subió corriendo las escaleras sin importarle no haber terminado su postre, pay de queso.

Cerró su puerta con el seguro enfrente de esta arrastró con mucho cuidado para que sus padre no la oyesen, el pequeño escritorio que hasta hace un momento sólo sostenía sus cuadernos y libros. Ahora atrancaba la puerta.

Ni así se sintió segura; fue hasta sus ventanas y las cerró también poniendo el segurito de esta, se quitó rápidamente el vestido y se puso el pans de tela gruesa iniciando con el pantalón, continuando con la playera negra y al final subió el cierre de la sudadera.

Tomó de nuevo su sábana y se fue a su esquina evitando olímpicamente la cama. Se arrinconó ahí y se dispuso a ignorar por completo a sus padres quienes turnándose, la llamaban para saber si estaba despierta y el por qué se había encerrado así sin despedirse como era lo adecuado.

Petra no se concentró en nada más que no fuese quedarse despierta.

Pero era una niña, y como tal su propio cuerpo no pudo resistir tal tarea por lo que apenas el reloj dio las 12:02am, la pequeña terminó acostándose en el suelo aún con la sábana encima.

 _De nuevo lo soñó_.

Despertó de sobresalto en el mismo lugar sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y frío; y lo peor. Sentía unas ganas inaguantables de orinar.

Se levantó resintiendo la incómoda postura y vio su reloj eléctrico.

 _3:12am._

«No, no, no» rogaba juntando sus piernas y comenzando a bailar.

Su padre se levantaba a las 6:00am o un poco más tarde, y su madre abría los ojos casi a las 8:00am. ¡No podría aguantar y lo sabía!

¡Pero no quería salir! ¡Tenía mucho miedo de encontrárselo en el pasillo!

¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO!

Se quedó ahí hasta que el reloj marcó las _3:47am_ y no pudo; no pudo aguantarlo más. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de su cuarto, miró la puerta y la ventana desesperada porque saliese el sol. Rogó al tiempo ir más rápido, pero nada de eso le sirvió.

Llorando entre avergonzada y aterrorizada, se sentó en la cama, apretó los dientes y soltando un chillido agudo, Petra cedió ante la necesidad.

En medio de un mar de lágrimas inducidas por el dolor y el pavor.

* * *

…

* * *

—¡Petra, ¿vienes?!

El instituto era un fastidio para muchos, pero para Petra era casi una bendición. Sin contar a los fastidiosos profesores y a las alumnas inaguantables que no dejaban de presumir sus lindas pieles, podría decirse que Petra Ral de ahora 16 años, era como una segunda casa.

—Voy —dijo tomando su maletín para seguir a Mikasa Ackerman, una compañera suya del octavo grado.

—¡Un minuto! —Exclamó la profesora de Historia, Annie Leonhardt—. Ral, ven aquí. Señorita Ackerman, por favor vaya a su siguiente clase y dígale a su profesor que retendré un poco a la Señorita Ral.

Mikasa viendo a la profesora y luego a Petra asintió y se marchó con cautela.

—Siéntese por favor.

Dando un suspiro, Petra lo hizo.

—Señorita Ral, cuando iniciamos el ciclo escolar yo recuerdo que usted era mucho más aplicada. Sus notas actuales han ido decayendo y sus asistencias son cada vez más escasas —dijo preocupada—, si sigue así terminará reprobando el año.

—No es porque quiera…

—Trabaja, sí. Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿por qué…?

—Trabajo, profesora. No tengo nada más que explicar —interrumpió Petra—, si mis notas son el problema entonces las mejoraré. No quisiera ser grosera con usted, pero debo irme o tendré malas notas en otra clase también.

La profesora Leonhardt se acomodó los lentes.

—Bien, puede irse.

—Gracias, que tenga un buen día —dijo al salir.

Petra estimaba a esa profesora, y quizás por eso mismo se había confiado de sus notas perfectas y había puesto más interés en unas clases que en otras.

Caminó sola por el pasillo, sus zapatos de tacón bajo color negro resonaban ante cada paso que daba. Su larga falda (la cual tapaba sus rodillas) ondeaba al moverse y su suéter azul marino bajo el suéter original del instituto comenzaba a acalorarla, pero no se lo quitó.

Iba a llegar a su próxima clase cuando se encontró con un grupo de chicos con fachas de maleantes. Los típicos buscapleitos que no podían vivir sin desear saberse importantes en el instituto. Petra intentó pasar de ellos cuando éstos la vieron.

—¡Hey, Ral! ¡Ven acá!

Lo peor de todo parecía ser que la conocían, ¿y cómo no? Si uno de ellos era su vecino (sólo los separaba la calle) y la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraban ahí para fumar y beber con música ruidosa a alto volumen.

—¿No deberían ir a sus clases? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, es una estupidez —dijo su vecino—, ya sabes, todo ese rollo de la escuela es para gente sin vida y sin deseos por divertirse. Quieren ser abogados o vendedores de enciclopedias —se burló siendo acompañado de varias risas.

Petra vio lo que sin duda eran _cigarros_ y no de los que se vendían legalmente en los comercios comunes.

—Pues sean felices con sus vidas _llenas de diversión_ , yo iré a clases.

—¿Por qué hacerlo? —Preguntó otro de ellos tomándola del hombro—. Quédate aquí un rato, verás que no es tan malo, además ¿qué clase sigue? A nadie le importa.

—A mí sí —dijo Petra quitándose la mano de encima con incomodidad bien oculta tras su severidad.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿no quieres un poco? —El vecino le extendió el cigarro que Petra había visto en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un cigarro —se rio un tercero con mirada perdida.

—¿Qué es? —Repitió Petra viendo a su vecino que aún le sonreía sin dejar de estirar el cigarro hacia ella. Él se levantó y con el cigarro le acarició la punta de la nariz.

—Es la entrada a tu paz interior —le dijo meciendo el objeto hasta sus labios—, sólo una probada, y no querrás dejarlo nunca.

«Droga» pensó Petra viendo los ojos de su vecino; rojos, llorosos y podridos.

Definitivamente tendría que ser muy estúpida para querer probar algo así sabiendo de antemano las consecuencias que podrían acarrearle después. Se lo habían mostrado en muchas presentaciones.

—Me lo pensaré —pero no estaba en deseos de seguir hablando con ellos, no tomó el cigarro, sólo se giró y fue hasta su aula.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —le dijo desde lo lejos volviéndose a sentar con sus otros 3 colegas.

…

El día pasó normal para Petra; tareas de siempre, proyectos de siempre y un día soleado como siempre. No tardarían en empezar los vientos comunes de otoño y con el otoño unos cuantos días de libres debido a ciertos días festivos.

—¿Vendrás hoy a mi casa? —Le preguntó Mikasa.

—¿Estará ahí? —Bromeó Petra.

—Quizás, pero siempre tiene trabajo que hacer.

—No es que me desagrade, ¿pero por qué sigue viviendo en tu casa si ya trabaja y gana bien?

Mikasa y Petra salieron del instituto con sus mochilas en hombros y mientras algunos tomaban el autobús otros simplemente iban caminando.

—Dice que no le gustaría irse a la ciudad aún. Qué es muy ruidosa.

—Debe ser duro tener que levantarse temprano para conducir 4 horas hasta su trabajo.

—Sólo cinco días de la semana sin contar el domingo.

—¿Y eso es poco?

—No —dijo Mikasa—, pero está empeñado en querer quedarse aquí.

No tardaron en llegar hasta la residencia Ackerman, Mikasa abrió la puerta de una bonita casa hecha de madera y con escaleras adornadas con masetas y flores.

—Estoy en casa —avisó—, ¿Levi?

—Quizás está en el trabajo.

—No, hoy no —dijo Mikasa—, pasa y siéntate. Iré a buscarlo.

No era la primera vez que era invitada a la casa de los Ackerman, Mikasa y ella se conocieron en los primeros días de instituto y pudieron congeniar bien. Ella le hablaba de sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria mientras Petra procuraba tener cuidado con lo que decía de su pasado. Y mientras Mikasa planeaba entrar a una prestigiosa universidad lejos, Petra ya se imaginaba trabajando en una cafetería de mala muerte sirviendo comida a los viajeros y extranjeros.

Sus notas eran buenas, según sus profesores, pero Petra sabía que no pasaría ni de chiste ningún examen de admisión a ninguna universidad que sus padres no estuviesen dispuestos a pagar. Y lamentablemente, el trato que tenía con ellos en la actualidad difería mucho del anterior a sus 10 años.

Recordar esos momentos le provocaba náuseas y unas profundas ganas de vomitar sobre sus progenitores.

 _»¡¿Es que acaso no te da vergüenza?! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a tu colchón nuevo!_

Ese día… ¡precisamente _ese_ día! Su madre había despertado molesta, algo con respecto a unos pagos sin realizar o algo así; su padre y _compañía_ se fueron a trabajar lo más rápido que pudieron para evitarse un disgusto con la Señora Ral, pero Petra no pudo huir tan rápido.

Pasó la madrugada llorando y con los pantalones y bragas mojadas hasta que su madre aporreó su puerta preguntándole a qué hora iba a salir y por qué había dejado el seguro puesto.

Aquella inocente Petra de 8 años no supo cómo, pero su madre había esperado hasta que quitase su mesita, hecha una fiera. Apenas la vio y olió, se desató el infierno.

—Creo que no está en casa —masculló Mikasa ya sin el uniforme; un pantalón vaquero y una camisa rosa sobre una camiseta blanca.

—No importa —dijo Petra viendo a la chica ir por 2 vasos con jugo de naranja fresca. Recibió el vaso que le extendió poco después y lo miró antes de ver a Mikasa sentándose y beber del suyo.

—¿No se te antojaba la naranja? —Preguntó viendo los ojos de Petra, esta negó con la cabeza y luego bebió.

Con calma…

 _»Anda, bébelo. Es sólo un poco de jugo, ¿acaso no quieres? Sabe delicioso._

Bajó el vaso vacío con una débil sonrisa.

—Tenía mucha sed —dijo riendo. Mikasa trató de corresponder ese gesto, pero ambas lo notaron.

Desde que se conocieron, Mikasa sabía que algo no estaba bien con Petra, y no porque fuese agresiva o demasiado tranquila, sino porque cada vez que alguien le invitaba algo de beber o comer, ella miraba desconfiadamente y de algún modo se las arreglaba para no llevarse nada a la boca.

Petra por su parte, supo que estaba siendo demasiado obvia con sus muestras de incomodidad.

Y se sintió estúpida. Ya hace 8 años desde la última vez que…

—¿Petra? —Ella le sonrió a Mikasa.

—Disculpa, es que últimamente no he podido dormir bien.

…

—Estoy en casa —dijo Rivaille Ackerman entrando a la cocina donde Mikasa se hallaba cocinando la cena.

—Llegas tarde, ¿dónde estabas?

—Trabajando, ¿dónde más? —Fue hasta el lavabo donde tomó jabón y talló sus manos para posteriormente dejar caer agua sobre ellas.

—¿Acaso no dijiste que hoy sería tu día libre? —Preguntó Mikasa girándose con el mandil blanco puesto y la espátula en su mano derecha.

Rivaille se sacudió las manos y tomó el trapo a un lado de él para secárselas.

—Sorpresa, bienvenida al mundo donde tus jefes te ordenan y quieras o no tienes que cumplir. Me llamaron de improvisto apenas te fuiste y tuve que salir corriendo —se sentó en la silla poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Ambos se sentaron a comer pero mientras Levi se llevaba trozos y trozos de arroz y pollo a la boca, vio que Mikasa apenas y tocaba el agua hecha con sandía.

—¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No has comido nada, debes hacerlo —dijo Rivaille bebiendo agua; estaba deliciosa—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Mikasa suspiró.

—Pensaba en una amiga mía —suspiró otra vez—, creo que está pasando por un momento difícil.

—¿Difícil?

—Sí, Levi, tú trabajas con psicólogos ¿no?

—No, sólo los encuentro por los pasillos. Malditos sabelotodo.

—Creo que ella tiene problemas en su casa, con sus padres tal vez.

—Ajá —siguió comiendo.

—Hablo en serio, no me preocuparía si no pensase que realmente está mal.

Rivaille bajó el tenedor.

—No puedes estar arreglándole la vida a los demás, Mikasa. Si tu amiga no hace nada por solucionar sus problemas entonces no hay nada qué tú puedas hacer.

—¿Pero y qué pasa si hay algo que sí pueda hacer?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé —espetó levantándose—, pero no me ayudas.

—Ni siquiera saber tú qué hacer. ¿Cómo he de saberlo yo?

—Levi… hoy la vi… la vi con los vagos.

—¿Esos que fuman y beben todo el tiempo? —La miró fijamente, Mikasa asintió.

—Temo que puedan convencerla de tomar de cosas malas, ya sabes. Alcohol, fiestas… drogas.

Rivaille tuvo que admitir que el asunto ya se estaba poniendo serio. Aunque a él lo único que le importaba era que Mikasa estuviese bien, no su amiga.

—Aun así, ir a fiestas, tomar alcohol o drogas sólo depende de ella. Deja de preocuparte.

Pero lo que Rivaille no sabía, era que Mikasa ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para desobedecerlo.

—¿Has pensado en convertirte en motivador? —Rivaille la vio.

—No.

—Pues no lo pienses nunca —dijo antes de marcharse a su alcoba.

…

—No pienso repetírtelo, Petra. ¡Bajarás a comer! —Exclamó su madre desde afuera del baño.

—Dije que no. Coman ustedes.

Bajo la regadera y el agua caliente, Petra se frotó las manos, las piernas y sus pechos. Se talló de nuevo el cuero cabelludo y más tarde dejó que el agua se llevase su disgusto y miedo.

 _Él_ estaba aquí; había regresado.

Y su madre quería recibirlo con toda la familia junta en una elegante cena.

 _»Creí que se había ido a los Estados Unidos._

 _»Pues ya regresó, así que alístate._

Maldición. Maldición.

Aunque llevaba más de una hora ahí y su piel ya comenzaba a resentir el agua caliente, Petra se negaba a salir.

Pero finalmente cedió. Cerró la llave, se aseguró que su estómago estuviese lo suficientemente vacío antes de salir con la bata puesta y una toalla sobre su cabeza con dirección hacia su habitación.

8 años habían pasado desde la última vez y Petra jamás se había sentido tan furiosa y temerosa.

Tanto así que se encerró en su cuarto poniendo el seguro de la puerta; arrastrando la mesita (como cuando niña) la puso enfrente de la puerta atrancándola bien y cerró sus ventanas igualmente para poder empezar a vestirse empezando con usar crema corporal y desodorante.

No usó vestidos sino un pantalón de pans andrajoso, también una larga playera (notablemente masculina) vieja que había comprado no hace mucho en una rebaja para dormir con ella, y más tarde se puso una sudadera encima.

Se sentó en su cama donde se cepilló el cabello corto lentamente pero con fuerza. Una vez, y luego otra vez hasta que al bajar el cepillo vio en él varios cabellos suyos enredados en las hebras.

Apretó el mango.

—¡Petra! —Llamó su madre afuera—, ¡ya está todo listo! ¡Te estamos esperando!

Ella rechinó los dientes.

—¡DIJE QUE NO QUIERO NADA! —Exclamó completamente fuera de sí arrojando el cepillo a la puerta.

…

—Petra —dijo Mikasa después de verle la cara.

Una marca roja se asomaba en su mejilla aun teniendo varios mechones de cabello sobre su rostro pálido.

—¿Quién te golpeó así? —Intentó revisarle la cara pero Petra se lo impidió con un movimiento de cuello.

—Mi madre se molestó —dijo—, no quise bajar a cenar cuando había un invitado y la hice quedar mal.

—Pero, ¿era necesario pegarte? —Preguntó escéptica sentándose a un lado de su amiga, Petra alzó los hombros.

—Desde que toma sus pastillas para la menopausia ya no es tan comprensiva; me pidió perdón después pero… un _lo siendo_ no siempre resuelve nada.

Mikasa la vio, Petra desvió la cara hacia la ventana.

—Petra… si hay algo… —la chica rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, ya somos adultas… ¿no?

—Sí, pero aun así me preocupas mucho.

Petra se giró de nuevo viendo los ojos de su amiga entre su cabello; sintiendo unas profundas ganas de llorar sobre su hombro, se tragó sus emociones nuevamente, echando una mirada al profesor en turno que ingresaba a dar sus clases como normalmente lo hacía.

Nada en su segunda casa había cambiado… aún.

Pues esa misma tarde, se vio a sí misma rechazando una invitación a la casa de Mikasa; esperar a solas frente a la puerta del instituto. Aun no quería ir a la casa de sus padres así que decidió hacer tiempo yendo por el camino más largo.

Más tarde, previsiblemente, vio al grupillo ese riendo entre ellos mientras Petra pasaba por un ancho callejón.

—¡Hola, señorita! ¿Buscabas algo?

—Nada en especial —dijo haciendo lo último que se habría esperado: sentarse entre ellos.

Las risas, los chistes y las anécdotas fueron ignorados por el subconsciente de Petra, mientras que en el mundo real se encontraba riendo como si hablase con viejos amigos.

—Oye… ¿puedo? —Preguntó viendo a su vecino fumar de aquel cigarro.

—¿Segura? —Sonrió—, ¿no estaría siendo un mal amigo?

—Para nada —dijo confiada—. Anda, dámelo.

Él se lo otorgó, ella se lo llevó a la boca y sólo un poco fue suficiente para hacerla toser. Él se rio en su cara.

—Qué mala eres fumando —se burló con ganas. Petra no pudo evitar reírse con él y con los otros que ya se hallaban perdidos en sus propias conversaciones.

 _Debes ir a casa_.

—Ya debo irme —dijo Petra después de la quinta… o séptima inhalación.

—¡Oh vamos! No seas aburrida… vamos. Takeshi nos traerá unas cervezas.

—Sí… cortesía de papá —dijo nasalmente un chico muy alto y de brazos largos.

—¡WOOO! —Dijo otro completamente lúcido—, _cervezaaa_.

Se lo pensó por un rato… en su casa aún estaría… él. Recibiendo atención y cortesía por parte de sus padres tomando licor fino y comiendo bocadillos caseros.

 _Qué se vayan al diablo._

¡Qué se vayan todos al infierno de donde seguramente salieron!

Era culpa de ellos, sus padres tenían la culpa de su terror hacia el toque de los hombres, era culpa de ellos que _él_ se riese cada vez que la veía fingiendo ser amable con los progenitores de Petra cuando la chica sabía bien que él simplemente disfrutaba de su victoria.

Qué se vayan todos al infierno.

—Está bien —dijo aceptando de nuevo el cigarro. Tenían razón, se sentía tranquila, ligera y muy pacífica consigo misma.

—Petra.

—¿Sí? —Muy pacífica.

—¿Me dejas darte un beso?

Los ojos de Petra se desviaron.

—Aléjate o te arranco los huevos —advirtió con severidad.

 _No había salido de un hueco para meterse en otro._

Apretó sus puños. No iba a permitir que ningún asqueroso gusano la tocase otra vez. De hecho, se sentía con ganas de rebanarle el cuello a ese maldito, ¡quería hacerle una sonrisa en su estómago antes de sacarle las tripas!

Pero primero…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo manteniendo las distancias—, qué brusca.

—Soy idiota, pero no tanto —informó Petra con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas.

—Aw, ¿qué tienes? ¿Quieres un abrazo? —Preguntó pasándole un brazo por el hombro izquierdo. Petra se levantó de golpe, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo—, ¡Petra! ¡Petra! ¡¿Y las cervezas?!

…

El matrimonio Ral reía a mares con su invitado. Bebiendo vino y comiendo algunas frituras en un bol.

Sin embargo el ambiente animado se hizo pedazos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a la hija única de los Ral, quien iba corriendo casi iracunda hacia su habitación.

—¡Petra, Petra! —Exclamó su madre para luego refunfuñar—: Esta niña.

—Sigue siendo la misma —comentó el invitado sin inmutarse, el señor Ral y su esposa suspiraron.

—Ha cambiado en muchas cosas, a veces quisiera saber qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar así —pensó el voz alta el padre de Petra siendo secundado por su mujer, el invitado sonrió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del señor.

—No se preocupe, ella sabe que ambos la aman.

Nunca lo sabrían, pero la sonrisa que él les había dado no había sido de consuelo (aunque así lo pareciese), sino de burla y triunfo.

…

Tomando una almohada y azotándola una y otra vez sobre su colchón, Petra trató de desquitar toda la furia que la azotaba por dentro; su humillación y terror la embargaron y la hicieron soltar la almohada para irse a refugiar a su esquina.

Tembló ahí mismo hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse.

 _¡Rayos, no puso el seguro!_

Atrás de la puerta se halló nuevamente con lo más espantoso que pudo haber visto. Lo que la hizo paralizarse ahí donde estaba con una mirada opaca pero impactada.

—Hola, _hermosura_.

No pudo abrir la boca mientras él entraba con galanura y sin ser invitado; llevando una charola de metal con un vaso de jugo y un sándwich.

—Tu mami está preocupada, dice que no ve que estés comiendo y mientras ella y papi están ocupados, me pidieron que te llevase esto —señaló con su mirada afilada la comida—, ¿aún te gusta la _mayonesa_ , Petra?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Pensé que sí, bueno no importa porque igual comerás. ¿Serás una niña buena, _hermosura_?

Esa sonrisa; lo sabía. ¡Él sabía lo que estaba causándole!

—La… lárg-ate —tartamudeó sacándole a él una risa burlona.

—¿Por qué? Hace años que no nos vemos… —suspiró— te he extrañado tanto.

No se sintió con el valor de seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas. Él ladeó la cabeza fingiendo confusión.

—Te veo cansada, me retiro —dejó la bandeja en la cama con cuidado y se entretuvo acariciando las sábanas por un raro—. Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿a ti no? —Y con una carcajada salió como entró, pavoneándose.

Solamente cuando la puerta se cerró; entonces que Petra se permitió llevarse las manos a la boca y gritar entre ellas, gruñir, morderlas y luego golpear el suelo una y otra vez.

 _Débil… ella era débil_.

Muchas mujeres y niñas en el mundo eran fuertes, pasaban por su misma situación (o peor) y seguían adelante; vigorizas, fuertes, decididas y completamente seguras de sí mismas.

¡¿Entonces por qué ella no?! ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar temores de niña y enfrentarlo a cara a cara?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉÉÉ?!

—¿Por qué…? —Gruñó con la cabeza pegada al piso, sintiendo su garganta quemar ante el aire que exhaló—. ¿Por qué no puedo…?

 _Más… sólo un poco más…_

Pensó en los cigarrillos y quiso un poco más de ello, de la calma que le ofrecían y de lo bien que se había sentido.

 _No seas estúpida._

No, debía pensar en ella. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante siendo una viciosa? ¿Cómo poder pensar en tener un buen futuro?

¡DEMONIOS!

Sea lo que sea… si en algo estaba profundamente de acuerdo consigo misma, era que no quería estar ahí apenas cayese la noche. Deseaba salir y perderse en el abismo… deseaba escapar de esa realidad…

¿Pero cómo?

…

El teléfono de la residencia Ackerman sonó de sorpresa esa noche mientras Rivaille veía televisión y Mikasa estudiaba en su habitación.

—¡Contesta! —Pidió Mikasa desde arriba.

Él no puso objeción pues sólo tuvo que alargar su brazo hacia el buró al lado del sofá y tomar el articular inalámbrico.

—¿Sí?

 _—_ _¿Mi-Mikasa Ackerman?_

—¿Quién la busca?

 _—_ _S-s-soy Amanda Ral, la madre de Petra… ¡Mikasa es amiga suya! ¿Está mi hija con ahí?_

Rivaille arqueó una ceja. ¿La amiga de Mikasa?

—Un momento —tapó el articular con la mano y gritó—: ¡Hey, Mikasa! ¡Baja!

—¡¿Para qué?!

—¡Baja ya! ¡Es sobre tu amiga! ¡La tal Petra!

Un par de segundos después tuvo a Mikasa confundida.

—¿Qué pasa con Petra? ¿Está llamándome?

—No, es su madre, pregunta por ella —le dio el teléfono y vio a la chica sentarse para atender.

—Habla Mikasa… señora Ral, no… no, ella no está conmigo. ¿Cómo que…? Disculpe pero no le entiendo… ¿qué hay qué?

Rivaille miraba las expresiones de Mikasa, de desconcierto a miedo, de miedo a sorpresa y de sorpresa a pánico total.

—Sí, sí, creo conocer algunos lugares… entiendo, sí. ¡No se preocupe yo le llamo y hay algo! Sí, sí, tengo el número de su casa… no se preocupe, por favor… entiendo. Adiós.

Mikasa colgó y luego lo volteó a ver completamente aterrada.

—Petra huyó de su casa —y luego fue corriendo escaleras arriba; él la siguió con calma y apenas llegó cuando Mikasa le cerró la puerta en la cara para cambiarse de ropa. De su piyama a algo más abrigador.

—¿Cómo que huyó? ¿A dónde fue?

—¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Si lo supiesen no me hubiesen llamado!

—¡¿Y cómo saben que huyó?! ¡¿Acaso dejó una nota o algo?!

—¡Sí! ¡Una nota, y una carta de suicidio!

Mikasa salió para ver el desconcierto de Rivaille.

—¿Se suicidará?

—Eso veremos —lo jaló de manga de la playera y salieron juntos tomando las llaves del auto y la casa. Asegurando todo antes de marcharse justamente a las 11:09pm.

Ya adentro del auto de Rivaille este interrogó a Mikasa.

—¿Qué te dijo su madre?

—Dijo que ella fue a verla a su alcoba pero no estaba, luego se encontró con una carta en el piso enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Petra. Lloró mucho en esa parte y no entendí mucho salvo que llamó a la policía y aún no podían hacer nada pues algo respecto a las horas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es una nota suicida?

—Porque eso me lo gritó la señora.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—A la casa de Petra —dijo hastiada de tantas preguntas.

Rivaille aparcó enfrente de la gran casa encontrándose con 3 personas, 2 hombres y una mujer. Enfrente había una patrulla y 2 policías marchándose prometiendo hacer recorridos continuos.

Apenas la mujer rubia vio a Mikasa bajar la asaltó con preguntas.

—¿Mikasa Ackerman? ¿Eres tú? ¿Sabes dónde está Petra? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué le dijeron los oficiales? —Preguntó Mikasa de regreso.

—Qué harían lo posible pero aún no podrían darla por desaparecida —lloró extendiéndole una hoja de papel—, dejó esto.

Por encima del hombro de Mikasa, Rivaille pudo leer un poco.

 _Mamá perdón._

 _Papá perdón._

 _Pero no quiero seguir así; quiero ser libre. Volar._

 _Lo siento, pero no lo aguanto más. No quiero verlo más._

 _Mamá, papá; lo siento, pero no quiero más esta vida. Así que se la regresaré a dios._

 _Los amo._

 _—_ _Petra._

Él arqueó una ceja cuando Mikasa se oyó dudosa.

—Señora Ral…

—¿Sí? —Preguntó la mujer sonándose la nariz.

—Y-yo… conocía Petra bien y… solo puedo decir… que esta no es su letra.

—¿Qué?

El señor Ral y el otro hombre se giraron ante lo dicho por Mikasa.

—¿Qué? —Repitió el padre de la chica con sumo interés.

…

2 días pasaron desde que Petra Ral presuntamente dejó una carta en el suelo enfrente de su alcoba y huyó. Sin embargo ahora la policía se encontraba buscándola debido a que parecía ser más un secuestro que una huida, ¿cómo? Para empezar lo dicho por Mikasa Ackerman fue comprobado, la letra de la cara y la que se leía en sus cuadernos de la escuela no concordaban.

Segundo no se había llevado nada; ni ropa ni dinero. Joyas personales o siquiera el monedero que se encontraba celosamente guardado en su mochila.

¿Con qué se iría entonces? Aún si se fuese a suicidar lo que cada vez era menos probable, ¿por qué no dejar nada más que una carta?

Por otro lado, ¿quién se la llevaría? Según las investigaciones las ventanas se hallaban cerradas, las puertas también y sus padres no oyeron nada extraño. Evidentemente preguntaron al invitado especial pero éste tenía una coartada, todo el tiempo estuvo con los padres de Petra y entonces el asunto empeoró.

Porque de víctimas, los padres pasaron a ser sospechosos.

Los investigaron, los interrogaron y entonces hubo algo que el detective en turno, Eren Jaeger quiso saber. Y para ello visitó la residencia Ackerman en compañía de un colega.

—Buenas tardes, somos los detectives Eren Jaeger y mi compañero Armin Arlert. Investigamos la desaparición de Petra Ral, ¿podemos hablar con Mikasa Ackerman?

Rivaille asintió dando paso al hombre de ojos verdes. Llamó a la chica quien bajó en seguida preguntando por Mikasa.

—¿Notó algo extraño en la señorita Petra días anteriores a su desaparición? —Preguntó Eren sentado en el comedor junto a Armin, Mikasa se encontraba al lado de Rivaille.

Ella se lo pensó.

—No lo sé… ella siempre actuaba raro —dijo—, usualmente era muy callada y rara vez comentaba sus problemas.

—¿Podría decir entonces que tenía problemas en su casa?

—No lo sé —repitió—, quizá son eran problemas… no lo sé, ella…

—Por favor, cálmese —dijo con tacto Armin Arlert, Mikasa suspiró recuperando el aliento—. Traté de recordar algo que pueda indicarnos alguna pista.

—¿Pero qué tienen hasta ahora? Ya pasaron dos días y no hay señales de ella.

—Mikasa —espetó Rivaille.

La chica bajó la cabeza. Eren miró a Rivaille.

—Creemos que los padres de la señorita Petra, o su invitado, podrían estar involucrados en su secuestro. Lo que no podemos descifrar, es por qué, o con qué motivo.

—¿Sus padres? Ellos están muriendo de la preocupación.

Eren la miró con firmeza.

—Sí, pero todo parece indicar que la señorita Petra jamás salió de su casa, sino que la obligaron a salir. Posiblemente inconsciente —Mikasa lo miró helada—, por eso necesito que me diga todo lo que pueda recordar. No hay mucho tiempo.

Ella hizo memoria. Cuando Petra parecía que iba a confesarle algo y lo calló, su extraño comportamiento y su actitud retraída.

—De acuerdo, por favor si hay algo más que pueda recordar por favor no dude en llamarme —le extendió a Mikasa una tarjeta de presentación—. Nos retiramos por el momento, qué pasen buena tarde.

Armin también se despidió cortes y ambos (acompañados por Rivaille) fueron escoltados afuera donde Eren le dijo al hombre un dato que no le comentó a Mikasa por respeto a su preocupación.

—Señor Ackerman.

—Dígame.

—Creo que el hombre que vivía con los Ral tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Petra.

—¿Acaso no dijo que los padres eran los principales sospechosos?

—No digo que no lo sean, pero ese hombre en particular se mostró muy tranquilo mientras lo interrogábamos. Dijo una muy buena coartada pero sigo sin convencerme de ello; tanto los padres de la señorita Ral como él están en libertad pero… quisiera mostrarle mi preocupación acerca de este hombre.

Del folder que Armin cargaba Eren sacó una foto y se la dio. Rivaille vio a un hombre maduro, casi anciano. Definitivamente era el invitado de los Ral, el que acompañaba al señor aquella noche.

—Lo hemos investigado y resulta que está limpio, pero quisiera que estuvieran alerta… por si acaso.

—Entiendo, gracias por la información —le regresó la fotografía y vio a los detectives marcharse.

…

1 semana, 2 semanas y ya había hallado a Mikasa llorando varias veces en su habitación, ella le decía que estaba bien, pero Rivaille no le creía en lo absoluto. Eso agregando que desde su desaparición los Ral se veían cada vez más demacrados y el invitado (el hombre que curiosamente había ganado la atención de Rivaille) se mantenía junto a ellos; en el instituto ya habían dado todas las alertas posibles y por varas calles habían puesto panfletos de búsqueda con el rostro de Petra Ral.

Se notaba el aire de tensión que se respiraba en la comunidad pues era muy extraño que en un sitio tan pacífico como ese algo así pasase.

Entonces Rivaille decidió que ya no iba a tolerarlo más. Una noche se coló en la habitación de Mikasa, rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró la tarjera del Detective Eren Jaeger y lo llamó.

Citándolo junto al otro detective, Rivaille dejó una nota escrita en la sala para Mikasa cuando despertase y fue rápidamente hasta un club de strippers donde pidieron un cuarto solitario, pero no para solicitar el servicio de las exóticas bailarinas sino para tener privacidad.

Rivaille fue el primero en llegar, lo secundaron Eren y Armin (este último sonrojado hasta las orejas y una visible marca de un beso en su mejilla); ambos se sentaron con la poca iluminación rosa en el gran sofá.

—¿Para qué nos citó aquí, señor Ackerman? —Preguntó Eren.

—Porque creo saber dónde puede estar esa chica.

—¿Ah sí?

—Hace un par de días, los padres de ella fueron a hablar con Mikasa y conmigo; otra vez. Resulta que ella al parecer tenía planes de fugarse de casa pero, o eso dedujeron solos por su comportamiento retraído y "rebelde" —hizo comillas en el aire.

Él les contó que después de tanta plática, fue a tomar un poco de aire fresco encontrándose con el auto de los Ral. Seguido por una chispa intuitiva, Rivaille se acercó para mirarlo de cerca y analizar todo rincón de éste.

—Hallé en la puerta trasera de la derecha cuatro marcas horizontales.

Rivaille dijo que acercó su mano a dichas marcas y notó que tenían el patrón de unas uñas, lo que le dijo que quizás habían metido a alguien a la fuerza en dicho auto y esta trató de defenderse; entonces guiado por eso comenzó a rodear el auto con las curiosidad tratando de encontrar _algo_ más, pero al ver que todo adentro estaba en presunto orden, como fanático de la limpieza que era no pudo desconfiar, y mucho menos evitar notar que al fondo del piso trasero del auto había una marca grisácea sobre el tapete.

—Parecía como si alguien hubiese vomitado ahí.

Los detectives le preguntaron más.

—Entré de nuevo a la casa y les comenté que su auto era… lindo.

Pero los Ral le informaron que el auto no era de ellos sino de su invitado; que ellos no tenían auto, y él les prestó el suyo.

—¿Entonces usted cree que la señorita Ral fue raptada por ese hombre?

—Como tú lo dijiste cuando nos fuiste a visitar; el hombre no es confiable por mucho que sonría y es evidente que la señorita Ral no gustaba de estar en su casa. Si bien no eran ellos el problema, eso solo deja a un sospechoso.

—¿Cuándo fue que notó lo del auto? —Preguntó Armin limpiándose el lápiz labial de su mejilla con un pañuelo.

—Hace… tres días.

—Pero nosotros revisamos el auto… —Armin se miró con Eren.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no encontraron nada sospechoso?

—Sí y no —dijo Eren.

—Él dijo que lo había llevado al mecánico, éste dijo que en efecto, recibió el auto por la mañana antes de la desaparición —masculló Eren de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y qué tal si realmente lo llevó a _dar una vuelta_ después de recibirlo?

—El mecánico dijo que el auto lo entregó él mismo al siguiente día posterior a la desaparición de Petra —insistió Eren.

Rivaille se tocó la mejilla y la rascó diciendo lo más obvio.

—El maldito supo proteger.

—¿Pero cómo es que está tan seguro que fue él?

—Porque no me entra en la cabeza que una chica de dieciséis años haya sido tragada por la tierra —espetó Rivaille—. Sé que ustedes no tienen jurisdicción más allá de lo que les otorga una corte así que…

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Que por cómo van las cosas, si encuentran algo será un cadáver. Y quería pedirles una cosa.

Armin y Eren se vieron a las caras antes de verlo a él.

—¿El qué?

—Digamos que yo no confío en nadie, y supongamos que pude indagar en el sujeto y llegar a la información de qué pudo hacer. Ustedes revisaron el auto apenas el mecánico lo entregó…

—Antes —interrumpió Armin.

—Antes —dijo Rivaille—, entonces… ¿dónde estaba la chica? No sé, quizás y ella no desapareció esa noche.

—Agentes de la policía registraron todo, sótano, habitaciones, ático, cochera, incluso la cocina.

—¿Y el patio trasero? —Interrumpió el hombre—, no olviden que estamos ubicados en un parámetro boscoso y si bien, nuestro sospechoso no quería llevarse a la señorita Petra esa noche pero dar a entender que sí…

—¿Está diciendo que de uno u otro modo él sacó…?

Rivaille hizo una mueca y entonces Eren pareció entender.

—Él la dejó en el patio.

—La madre de Petra dijo que él había encontrado la nota —informó Armin siguiéndoles el paso.

—¿Hicieron que los tres mostraran sus estilos de escritura?

—Sí, pero el patrón de él no concordaba —dijo Eren.

—Incluso enviamos la carta al laboratorio —masculló Armin—, no encontraron ninguna huella…

—Salvo las de él —dijo Eren pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

—Pero fue él quien encontró la carta… o eso dijo —continuó Armin pegando su espalda al sofá.

Ackerman suspiró.

—Cortadas estúpidas que cobran sentido, porque él curiosamente también sufre de "insomnio" —hizo comillas en el aire otra vez—. Así que también tenía en su poder medicamento, pastillas.

—¿Dónde? —Quiso saber Eren. Rivaille alzó los hombros.

—En el auto, por supuesto —dijo burlón—, entonces. ¿Qué les parece esto? Él de un modo u otro hizo que la señorita Ral bebiese o comiese esas pastillas, pasaron algunos minutos y después esperó a que ella cayera.

»Pudo entrar a la alcoba, amordazarla y llevarla hasta el patio trasero donde en medio de la oscuridad fácilmente pudo ocultarla mientras todo el show policiaco se llevaba a cabo. Escribió la carta, y ya la tenía hecha y esperó pacientemente hasta el día siguiente.

Armin se levantó.

—A la mitad del día alguien pudo haberlo visto.

—A la mañana siguiente los padres estaban siendo interrogados junto con él —recordó Eren.

—¿Entonces deberíamos suponer que tuvo un cómplice? ¿A qué hora sacaron el carro del mecánico?

—Según los registros a las seis y media de la tarde poco después de que los oficiales permitiesen su liberación junto a los padres.

—¿Cuándo ustedes vieron el auto, este tenía las marcas que les acabo de mencionar? —Armin y Eren negaron—. Entonces podemos deducir que mientras los padres iban de casa en casa, él fue por el auto, regresó y tomó a Petra Ral sorprendentemente sin que los vecinos se diesen cuenta de nada.

—Nadie oyó ni vio nada —Eren apretó los dientes.

—¿Y bien? —Rivaille se levantó—. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Hace dos días que se marchó a su casa —dijo Armin—, muy cerca del bosque.

—Bien, entonces creo que deberé pedirles un favor. Vayan ya mismo con todas las patrullas posibles.

—Un minuto, ¿qué se supone que harás? —Preguntó Eren—, también visitamos su casa y la revisamos de arriba abajo.

Rivaille se giró y les miró a las caras.

—No dije que iba a ir a su casa ¿o sí? Simplemente dije que fueran ustedes; estoy cansado de ver a mi sobrina llorar porque su amiga no aparece. Ya he dicho todo lo que iba a decir, me retiraré.

Eren también se levantó y antes de que Rivaille pudiese marcharse éste lo detuvo.

—¿Antes puedo hacerle una pregunta más?

—Ya dije que no tengo na…

—Sabes demasiado de estas cosas para ser un simple contador. Dime, ¿eres tú? —Rivaille no se movió de su lugar pero igual les daba la espalda—, Rivaille Ackerman; _Levi, el Titán de Okinawa_.

Armin miró con una cara pálida a Eren y luego a Rivaille quien subió el mentón y giró la cabeza para verlos con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Insinúas que soy…?

—¿Qué?

Rivaille sonrió.

—Olvídalo, ya te lo dije. No tengo nada más que decir.

Y se fue.

—Eren, ese hombre…

— _El Titán de Okinawa_ , un asesino a sueldo cuyo nombre empezó a ser sonado cuando armó un tiroteo en Japón y apenas pudieron verlo huir; jamás pudieron atraparlo pero dijeron que murió en un incendio que cayó antes de que los agentes de Okinawa pudiesen ingresar; según los pocos que lograron salir antes de que el edificio se desplomara él estaba herido y se hallaba queriendo escapar.

—¿Crees que es él?

—¿No acabas de oírlo? —Preguntó Eren cruzándose de brazos—, pero eso ahora no importa ya que si lo que acaba de decir es cierto, tenemos poco tiempo para saber qué pasó con Petra Ral. Andando, Armin.

…

Rivaille Ackerman regresó a su casa donde pudo ver que Mikasa seguía dormida, no fue a descansar sino a cambiarse de ropa a su cuarto y luego bajar hasta el sótano donde abrió un viejo baúl arrinconado entre una bicicleta vieja y varios periódicos amarillos. El de encima ponía en _kanjis_ japoneses:

 _"_ _¿MUERE FINALMENTE EL TITÁN DE OKINAWA?"_.

Él abrió el baúl poniendo la combinación correcta de 4 dígitos en el candado.

Sacó de dicho baúl una pistola con silenciador, una metralleta y un cuchillo de caza con su funda, la cual amarró en su pierna izquierda. La chaqueta de cuero cargó con la pistola y se puso en la espalda la metralleta. Antes de salir por la parte trasera de la casa subió la capucha de la sudadera bajo la chaqueta y se puso una máscara de cerdo.

 _Qué extraño era volver a los viejos tiempos._

Pero él, al enterarse que su hermana estaba embarazada de Mikasa, decidió su destino; detonó varias bombas adentro del edificio donde residía su propia organización criminal y como pudo salió casi muerto. Pagó un viaje a barco de Japón hasta Alemania (donde estaba su hermana) y ahí visitó a una vieja conocida quien era una doctora bien pagada, quien le atendió sus heridas y lo ayudó a encontrar a la chica embarazada.

Al tener a la pequeña Mikasa entre sus brazos se hizo una promesa: "Nadie la haría llorar", y luego se la reafirmó a sí mismo cuando su hermana y cuñado tuvieron un trágico accidente. El borrachín que los arrolló y de forma inexcusable logró salvarse de la cárcel _misteriosamente_ desapareció para siempre. Nunca pudieron relacionar a Rivaille con ese hecho.

Así que por eso, apenas vio a Mikasa decaer en lágrimas por su amiga por primera vez, él retomó su promesa investigando todo lo que pudo acerca del hombre que había logrado eludir a la ley.

De cierto modo le recordó a ese borrachín malnacido que lo último que vio fue la cara de un hombre furioso antes de que un mazo se estrellase contra su cara continuas veces. Lo que lo hizo ir con más ímpetu.

Jamás se lo diría a Mikasa, pero el motivo por el cual no se iba de esa comunidad era porque ahí estaba perfectamente oculto, y ella también. Y si había conseguido un trabajo como contador, era porque Hanji y su esposo Erwin lo habían ayudado. Ahora estaba despedido y con varios millones en sus manos por lo que robó a sus antiguos jefes antes de hacerlos volar por los aires.

Ahora sabía dónde se hallaba Petra Ral. Pues contra todo pronóstico había puesto un localizador en el auto cuando los Ral fueron a verlos a Mikasa y a él y descubrió su localización exacta en medio de bosque. Una pequeña cabaña donde él se había colado ayer y finalmente dio con su paradero.

La sola imagen de aquella muchacha lo hizo hervir de pies a cabeza.

Amarrada del cuello con una cadena como un perro, desnuda y maltratada hasta las puntas de los pies, Rivaille pudo conseguir que ella, en medio de su delirio debido a que el maldito la mantenía drogada, le contase todo lo que ya le había dicho él a los detectives.

Encajando toda pieza de misterio en un solo culpable. En él.

 _»Por favor… no te vayas… por favor…_

Tuvo que dejarla ahí, le pidió que resistiese y que pensara en él como un fantasma; no era prudente decirle nada más debido a su lamentable estado.

Ahora ya se hallaba cerca de dicha cabaña otra vez y se encontraba listo; él se lo dijo a los detectives, encontrarán al desgraciado que buscaban en su casa, Rivaille iba por el otro.

El que se llevó a Petra en el auto del invitado de los Ral.

El jodido hermano gemelo de éste.

…

La mañana del día siguiente fue una combinación de alegría y acidez para la población: Petra Ral fue encontrada.

Los detectives, Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert detuvieron a Joseph August cuando este, en estado de ebriedad intentó dispararles cuando éstos intentaban interrogarlo una vez más. Al revisar de nuevo su casa encontraron a computadora encendida y para la suerte de dichos hombres Joseph se encontraba conversando con el comprador de Petra Ral.

Hablaban de ella, el comprador mandaba imágenes de ésta amordazada y yendo más allá los detectives pudieron obtener la localización de la chica.

Joseph se la había vendido por 50,000 dólares a su hermano gemelo quien mantenía a Petra para su gusto personal; ambos fueron capturados y enjuiciados por trata de blancas, violación, tortura y portación de drogas ilegales; atacar a miembros de la policía y resistirse al arresto.

Lo curioso de todo fue el cómo encontraron al hermano de Joseph; golpeado casi hasta la deformidad en medio de la cabaña en el bosque, sin lengua. No corrió peligro de muerte, pero sus heridas fueron tratadas de inmediato en un hospital.

Cuando los interrogaron tanto a él como su hermano, el gemelo pudo apenas escribir en una libreta que había sido un sujeto cuya cara jamás vio pues éste tenía una máscara.

La policía investiga a dicho hombre (secretamente no tienen nada de él); pero por lo mientras todos se mantienen (más o menos) tranquilos al saber que Petra Ral, después de más de 3 semanas bajo cautiverio ya estaba de regreso, inconsciente en un hospital, pero con sus padres y su mejor amiga, Mikasa, a su lado.

…

—¿Cómo está tu amiga? —Le preguntó Rivaille a Mikasa mientras ambos desayunaban.

—Estable, aún no despierta pero la buena noticia es que no entró en coma… —ambos notaron que aquello no era del todo una buena noticia.

Los médicos pudieron salvarla, neutralizar la droga en su sistema y dar alivio a los padres de no hallar heridas de gravedad mortal. Una pierna rota, un brazo dislocado y señales de abuso sexual. Lo que agregaba otra preocupación a la mortífera ecuación.

¿Estaría embarazada? ¿Tendría alguna enfermedad? Sólo el tiempo y continuos chequeos médicos podrían verificarlo.

Rivaille acompañó a Mikasa hasta el instituto y una vez ahí, regresó al hospital donde se encontraba Petra Ral. La chica que se había aferrado a él cuando Rivaille la soltó de sus amarres (luego de la golpiza que le dio al hombre), como si quisiera meterse en su piel.

Ella posiblemente no lo recordaría, ya estaba delirando, pero él la cargó hasta arriba y la puso en la cama haciéndole compañía hasta que oyó las sirenas policiacas a lo lejos.

 _»Hermosa discreción, estúpidos._

Si él no hubiese dejado ya inconsciente al maldito éste se habría fugado nada más oír el escándalo. Pero fue hasta entonces que él desapareció de la escena, al parecer había subestimado al hombre llevando armas de fuego si éste no tenía nada de eso a la mano; cayó ante el primer golpe sorpresivo a la cara que Rivaille le dio.

Fue todo un deleite cortar su lengua, arrojarla por una de las ventanas y luego ver la camilla de hospital que llevaba a la chica, y luego al otro malnacido que tenía que seguir viviendo para pagar por sus crímenes.

No se había sentido tan bien desde que Mikasa lo llamó _tío_ por primera vez.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —Llamó la madre de Petra, ésta tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios quebrados.

Sin duda saber que el más grande amigo del matrimonio Ral había hecho de la vida de su hija un infierno debió haberle golpeado bastante duro. Más cuando al final del juicio de hace dos días, Joseph gritó (siendo llevado por los policías) qué había abusado de Petra cuando ella era niña y logró que ésta callase durante años.

El padre de Petra por poco se abalanzó a él pero fue detenido por Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlert.

Rivaille sostuvo a Mikasa quien temblaba, iracunda, triste, impotente.

Él por su parte logró que Mikasa no perdiese días de estudio diciéndole que él acompañaría a los Ral hasta que Petra despertase; por obvias razones él no podía entrar solo a la habitación de la chica, siempre en compañía ya fuera de la señora o el señor Ral.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó Rivaille acompañando a la mujer a comprarse un café.

—Ya despertó —dijo con su voz quebrada—, no habla… no come… no bebe siquiera —sonó su nariz llevándose la servilleta de papel a la cara—. Mi bebé —lloró sentándose en una de las mesas del comedor del hospital.

Rivaille bajó la cabeza.

—Por favor, no se preocupe; ¿hay alguien en su habitación?

—Una doctora está con ella junto con mi marido. Le hacen estudios… dicen que no está embarazada… pero esos malditos le hicieron mucho daño. ¡Me confundieron con demasiada charla! Ni siquiera sé si algún día podré ser abuela…

Rio con mucha pesadez.

—No puedo creer que… no lo puedo creer… —bebió un poco más de café. Temblaba mucho—. Un poco más… y la habría perdido para siempre.

—Ya veo.

—Dicen que ese hombre… el que le cortó la lengua a ese maldito, está siendo investigado —bebió un poco más—, ojalá nunca lo encuentren. No quiero verlo en prisión… si fue por él que encontraron a mi bebé.

Rivaille se confundió. Hace un par de días esa misma mujer imploraba que también fuese llevado ante la justicia pues posiblemente era un cómplice.

—¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso… ese hombre no es… un sospechoso?

La señora negó con la cabeza.

—Esta mañana la oí cuando hablaba en sus sueños… mi bebé lo llamaba; ella decía: _"Gracias, gracias por sacarme… gracias por liberarme. Gracias, gracias"_. Una y otra vez ella decía eso y cuando le pregunté… quién era, ella no me dijo nada. ¡Pero lo sé! —Se pegó el pecho con el puño izquierdo—, mi instinto me lo dice. Ese hombre liberó a mi hija, él la salvó.

Fue un tanto incómodo oír todo aquello por lo que se sintió más tranquilo cuando la madre de Petra lo acompañó hasta la alcoba de ella.

Entonces el corazón por poco se le salió del pecho.

—Zoe —masculló viendo a Hanji tomando apuntes en una tabla de madera, ésta se giró para verlos.

—Buenos días, señora Ral, señor…

Rivaille estuvo a punto de lanzarle algo a la cara.

—Ackerman —dijo secamente.

—Señor Ackerman. —Sonrió—. Bien, ya he hecho algunas pruebas con la señorita Ral y veo que mejora día con día, si gustan acompañarme, ustedes padres, al pasillo. Me gustaría hablar con ambos.

Dudosos, los padres de Petra acompañaron a Zoe afuera mientras Rivaille en su mente se cuestionaba qué rayos hacía ella ahí. Por otro lado, Petra Ral completamente indiferente a su presencia, miraba por la ventana de su derecha con los ojos amoratados e hinchados. Rojos.

Él se acercó con cuidado.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —Le dijo sin recibir respuesta—. Soy el tío de Mikasa Ackerman; ella vendrá pronto a visitarte.

Petra no dijo nada, parecía perdida en alguna parte y él lo supo penas se acercó más para verle las iris dilatadas de los ojos amarillos como la miel.

—Debes descansar —dijo ronco viéndola parpadear lento—, le diré a Mikasa que venga a visitarte mañana; adiós.

Se dio la vuelta antes de oír a la chica moverse. Rivaille se giró hacia ella notando sus ojos encima de su persona. Ella lloraba en silencio.

—Gracias —susurró con sus labios cortados, rojizos y maltratados. Temblorosos y resecos.

—¿Por qué? —Se negaba a creer que ella lo reconociese, él usaba la máscara cuando la sacó de ese sótano.

—Por ir… por… —más lágrimas pesadas bajaron de sus ojos antes de que ella los cerrara y bajase la cabeza—. Lo siento… creo que me con… lo siento…

Rivaille vio cómo ella se llevó una mano amoratada a la cara sollozando en ella. Pensar en que esa niña había sido ultrajada de ese modo le daba retortijones en el estómago. Es decir, él fue un ser despreciable, asesinó, torturó e hizo demasiado mal a gente igual de maldita que él.

Pero si había algo de lo que podría estar tranquilo, era que jamás en su vida había violado a nadie, ni se había metido con gente más débil e indefensa que él. Y ahora que tenía a Mikasa y pensaba en que el destino de Petra Ral bien pudo haber sido el de ella, era motivo suficiente para que Rivaille se acercase y le tomase la cara entre sus manos.

Todo el cuerpo femenino se exaltó, y no dejó de llorar.

—Lo siento —la soltó dando un paso atrás—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo ella entre lamentos y suspiros—, ¿por qué lo lamenta?

—No lo sé —se limitó a decir.

Los padres de Petra entraron para encontrarse a la jovencita llorando en el pecho de Rivaille, quien estaba acariciándole la cabeza. Él se separó de ella pidiéndole que se cuidase y comiese algo, después se marchó dando paso a la señora Ral, ésta se lanzó hacia su hija para llorar juntas. El señor Ral se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano y al salir, Rivaille se encontró con Hanji.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—La verdad —dijo ella—, su cuerpo no fue lo suficientemente maltratado para llevar a cuestas una mala salud de por vida; hoy en día necesita mucha observación y fuerte. Pero no se encontró síntomas de ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual y por suerte tampoco está embarazada; lo preocupante aquí es su mente. Su madre dice que Petra fue salvada por un noble extraño, los policías piensan que desarrolló el famoso _Síndrome de Estocolmo_ y se enamoró del presunto, segundo captor y ahora lo buscan. Los detectives Jaeger y Arlert no saben nada de él y dicen que fue suerte que hayan encontrado pruebas irrefutables contra ambos hermanitos. Nadie sabe nada acerca del _Fantasma_.

Hanji lo miró.

—Me voy de aquí, llama si ves alguna novedad… por cierto, ¿por qué viniste? —Ella alzó los hombros.

—Me llamaron para atenderla, los otros médicos están hasta el cuello de trabajo y no pude negarme. Soy especialmente sensible con estos temas, ¿entiendes?

Rivaille asintió. Es cierto, Hanji Zoe…

—Adiós.

—¡Espera, enano! ¡Hoy voy a tu casa a comer así que prepara algo comestible!

—¡Vete al diablo!

—¡No grites, estás en un hospital!

Entrando al elevador, Rivaille pensó en que quizás debería tomarse un merecido descanso de todo yéndose a alguna playa de Latinoamérica.

 _»Gracias_.

Se dijo que ese sentimiento tan caliente en su pecho al tenerla llorando sobre él fue nada más que algo sano y sin nada ridículo de por medio.

Se vio las manos y pensó que era ridículo creer que había confortado (aunque sea un poco) a esa niña 3 veces, una cuando la encontró, dos cuando regresó por ella y la acostó en una cama, y tres ahora en el hospital.

Él, un exasesino, ¿confortando a alguien? ¡JA!

Sentía que quería reír, pero no porque encontrase algo de esto gracioso, sino porque adentro de su pecho algo bestial le gritó que cuando tuviese la oportunidad, abrasase a Petra Ral lo más fuerte que pudiese y se asegurase de que nadie volviese a apartarlo de ella.

Ese _algo_ adentro de su pecho lo imploró de forma tan apasionada ese deseo, que se tuvo que abofetear a sí mismo para despejar su mente. Petra Ral ya había sufrido suficiente, y él no la iba a abordar de ningún modo.

¡Tenía la misma edad que su sobrina, por dios!

«¿Así que este es tu castigo?» Jamás había pensado en dios, ni siquiera creía en ninguna religión. Pero hoy tuvo que plantarse esa duda.

Con una sonrisa amarga, Rivaille Ackerman le deseo una pronta recuperación a Petra Ral. Tanto física, como mentalmente.

 **—** **Fin de One-Shot—**

* * *

 _Es oficial, soy un monstruo._

 _Miren nada más lo que le hice a Petra, ¡y qué carajos con mi vida! ¿Ya vieron todo ese embrollo escrito al puro estilo barato de una novata en el área del misterio? Dios, espero no haberme enredado tanto con las explicaciones y etcétera, por poco me bloqueo en esa parte._

 _Y bueno, no quise dejar a Petra embarazada o con sida; creo que fue más que suficiente con lo que ya le había hecho. Pobrecita, su delicado estado mental me conmovió._

 _Les dejaré a su imaginación su conclusión final. Awwww me pregunto por qué no puedo hacer romance normal. ¿Por quéééé? T_T_

 _Además, vemos que también Levi la tuvo difícil... y es que confieso que en un principio no iba a darle armas XDD pero él se reveló y dijo "no, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados" y se metió en todo este lío._

 _Wow, siento que hay mucho por editar y poco tiempo para eso. La verdad es que ahora no le veo nada de malo pero quizás me vean por acá otro día diciendo "edito esto por esto y esto", y quién sabe, quizás y suba una segunda parte pero igual que con el tercer one-shot, todo está en "veremos"._

 _¡Gracias por leer y nos veremos mañana!_

 _¡Viva el Rivetra!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
